Moonlight Blossom
by Thebluerooster
Summary: Milon her brother Nate and her best friend Anya are sucked into the elder scroll univers. Here they have to first find each other and later save all of Cyrodill from chaos. Along the way Milon learns that it's not just a stupid game, and that love can be found the strangest of places. F!Human/M!Khajiit, rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I already now apologize for my lack of ability to update my other stories, it's just plot bunnies keep attacking me!**

Anyway I hope you enjoy my elder scrolls ff it will be a Human/Khajiit romance 

**Chapter 1 - Just a Stupid Game**

"NO! For the last time, I don't care about you game!" the blond stormed out of her brother's room, irritated that all he ever talked about was that stupid game of his.

"It's not just a game! It's Skyrim, you idiot" he raced after her, highly insulted that his own little sister couldn't be any sweeter. He ran in front of her, blocking her path to her room "it's a great adventure in another world! Who doesn't love that!" he shouted, his sister simply crossed her arms over her chest looking very unamused.

"Well apparently me, and shouldn't you be out dating girls and getting laid!" she asked, knowing 'girls' were a touchy subject. He pointed warningly at her, daring her to continue. "Says the one who are 16 and never had a boyfriend" he countered but the young lady was fast with her tongue "says the one who are **21** and never had a girlfriend!" He looked stunned for a moment, and she used this particular moment to slip past him and close her door. "Idiot" she muttered, opening her math book and starting on her homework.

A knocking echoed in her small room "Milon, dinner is ready" it was her brother, he sounded sad. No, he sounded heart-broken. The blond girl instantly knew that she was to blame for this. She slowly got up and closed her English book. She opened her door, and saw her brother leaning against the wall waiting for her. "Mom and dad are out, so it's just you and me" he said before heading for the kitchen with the way shorter girl in tow.

He set the stew on the table and was about to sit down when two arms trapped him in an embrace. "I'm sorry Nate" his sister buried her face in between his shoulder blades. "You know I didn't mean it" her brother didn't say anything, he simply looked down at his feet "but your right, I'm no good for anyone" she could hear him sob. "That's not true! Listen, why don't we say that after we eaten you show me how to play this Skyrim huh?" she let go of him and smiled brightly up at him. Inwardly she groaned at her own proposal, she really didn't want too. But it was better than hurting her brother's feelings.

He immediately smiled at her, starting to blabber about the game. Sometimes even quoting something from it. Milon just laughed politely and nodded. This was going to be a long night.

"You're doing it wrong" he said somewhere behind her "shut up, I'm trying to concentrate" Milon growled at him. "Just saying" he sounded like he was about to burst out in laughter. Milon's eyes suddenly went wide "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD" she was clicking rapidly on the mouse trying to hit the mountain lion with her staff. "Milon you're a wizard, you might want to start using you magic" he said matter of factly. Again she started shouting at the lion, ignoring her brother's comment.

She slammed her fist into the table as her character fell to the ground, beaten by the mountain lion that simply walked away. "Now see what you made me do" she pointed at her brother, he looked amused and faked shocked "Me? How is this, my fault?" - "Because you started talking when I was trying to concentrate" she pointed out, her brother grinned at her. "And you don't think it has anything to do with that you, 1. Stray from the paths" he started counting his fingers and she tried to defend her actions "there could be robbers" "2. You walk right past people with quests" "I don't want to do their dirty work" "3. You don't upgrade your skills or stats" "can I even do that?" "Yes you can, and 4. You won't let me help you" "I don't need your help!" she hissed angrily.

Nate took himself to the head, trying not to laugh. Oh did he wish he had recorded that. He loved when he got her to play one of his games; it was always hilarious to watch. "And if you would start using your map, you would know that you are going the wrong way" he finally couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh. Milon turned bright red, if there was one thing she hated more than her brother's games, it was losing to her brother's games. It was like that one time he had gotten her to play Dead Space… she wasn't a scaredy cat, she loved horror movies. But that game gave her a serious scare and she still got chills just thinking about it.

Abruptly she stood up, glancing over at the clock "well it's late so I think I will go to bed" Nate stared at her like she had grown two heads "Milon, its only 7pm". "Well but I'm tired" she said not looking at him. He then started to snigger "your such a sore loser!" her cheeks turned redder and she hurried out of the room. "Jerk" she said and closed her door.

The blond girl looked up at the teacher and sighed. It was her last year of high school and she had no idea what to do afterwards. A piece of paper landed on her desk and she looked to her right. Anya, her best friend sat there smiling widely at her. Anya and Milon were as different as day and night and people often wondered how they ever got along. Milon's answer to this was always "By being honest with each other". And that was what they were. They weren't afraid of stepping on each other's toes, but said things as they were.

Anya was a bit taller than Milon and had short chocolate brown hair. Her eyes were deep brown and her face was heart-shaped. She was also used to get a lot of attention from the boys, mostly because of her large bosom and matching breasts. Where on the other hand Milon was a little dull looking. Don't think that Milon was ugly, she was very pretty. Beautiful to say it out loud, with her long honey blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Her face was a bit rectangular but it just added to the charm.

But when she hung out with Anya as much as she did, she was bound to be overshadowed. Puberty had not been kind to her, only earning her a pear shaped body. She liked her hips quiet a lot, but was very annoyed with her flat chest.

She sighed deeply and opened the note,_ "are you coming to Thomas's party here on Friday?"_ as she read the words her heart stung painfully. _"No, I'm not invited"_ she threw the letter back, looking up at the teacher again. That was another parallel between Anya and Milon. Anya was very social while Milon was more laid back. This also meant that where Anya was being invited to parties, Milon was often left out.

The letter arrived back at her desk _"what are you doing this weekend?"_ Milon already knew that Anya was about to plan to spend the weekend and Friday night with her instead of being at the party. _"A whole lot of things, I'm going to be very busy"_

The first couple of times Anya had spent her time with Milon, Milon had been grateful. But now it felt wrong, like she was stopping Anya from attending.

"_Oh with what? Reading? Studying? Milon I know you're not having anything to do"_

"_So what if I don't, you're attending that party pronto!"_

"_You can't make me; if I want to spend my time with my best friend then I'm doing that!"_

"_Anya, please just attend that party, I'm fine with it"_

And with that, the letter discussion ended. Anya looked pissed but seemed to accept it. For now.

It was Friday night and the storm ravaged outside. Milon had always been frightened by storms, especially thunderstorms. And like she always did when a storm came around, had she secured herself in her brother's room, watching him play his games. There had always been something smoothing about the way he just carelessly played, like what was outside didn't scare him the slightest.

As long as she was here, under his blanket, everything would be alright. "Milon! Anya is here" that was all the warning she got from her mother, before a soaking wet Anya came into the room. Milon wiped her head up and watched the said teen greet her brother. "Hey Anya, what's up?" he greeted back. "Nothing much, just left Thomas party it was a complete drag so I thought I would crash here" she was nearly vibrating with joy. "I will join you in just a second just need to change" and with that she left the room. Milon sighed but couldn't help but smile, she knew that Anya had ditched the party to be with her.

It wasn't long till both Milon and Anya was hiding under the blanket peeking out to watch the game. Nate had explained the game to them saying that the ancient home of the Nords, Skyrim, teeters at the brink of destruction. With the death of High King, a civil war broke out, with brothers slaying brothers across the province's frozen tundras and rocky crags. Many, especially Nords, a race in the game, wish to secede from the Empire, which has been in decline since the Oblivion Crisis, whatever that is. Many loyalists, on the other hand, prefer the unity and security provided by the Empire.

The Elder Scrolls foretell the return of the Dragons, and the coming of a mortal born with the soul of a dragon, the "Dovahkiin" or "Dragonborn"—one who will have the power to permanently defeat his greatest foe and end the dark reign of the consumer of worlds: Alduin.

Your journey will be beset with peril. Just as remnants of the kingdom's shadow guardians, the Blades, will offer their aid, crafty agents of the Thalmor, seeking to advance their own cause, will impede your quest. Acquire knowledge and prove yourself Dragonborn, and the revered Greybeards will grant you an audience to learn of their ancient Draconic arts. And this way you will save the world blah blah blah…

Nothing special there. Anya on the other hand seemed very intriggered by the story and had somehow convinced her brother to let her play. To say that she did better than Milon was an understatement. She was like supreme at gaming and quickly solved the first couple of quest on her own. "This is so much fun! Hey Milon have you tried this" she asked not taking her eyes off the screen. Her brother sniggered again until Milon nudge him with her elbow. "Yeah I tried it, never doing that again" Anya laughed "sore loser!" she shouted.

"I am not a so-" a loud thunder crack cut her off, leaving her shaking under the cover. As she peeked her head out again, she noticed how everything had turned completely black. Her brother was cursing loudly and Anya was throwing a fit. Angry that her game had been cut off. But beside that Milon noticed how quiet everything was. Also the blanket had turned oddly rough, not the silky cover from before. "I think we lost power" Milon said, more just to say something than staying quiet "Oh really Sherlock!" both her brother and best friend hissed. A loud ringing filled her ears and she covered them to stop the noise, but it didn't help. "ArGH! My ears!" Anya yelled from somewhere in the distant. "Make it stop" she heard her brother whimper, but it also sounded like he was leaving. Milon painfully opened her eyes feeling her whole world spinning. Everything around her was white and both Nate and Anya was nowhere to be seen. "Wait, Nate? ANYA! Where are you!" she yelled, but the ringing made it sound muffled to her. She fell to her knees, her vision blurred and her ears ringing. It was above painful.


	2. Chapter 2

"_This means, thinking (thoughts), writing (when something is written) or unclarified voices (voices without owner)"_

_This story is also posted at wattpad under the same name. Read there for better quality!_

**Chapter 2 - Who cried wolf**

She doesn't remember much, not even passing out, only the pain. So to say that she was surprised to wake up outside in the cold was an understatement. As she opened her eyes everything around her was blurry, at first she thought it was her eyes that needed to adjust but soon became aware of the mist surrounding her. She tried to move, but stopped when a searing pain rushed through her head. She closed her eyes trying to smooth the pain away. The cold night air helped a great deal, covering her in a cold blanket. Very slowly she sat up.

The area around her was covered in large white oak and bald cypress trees; they weren't very close to each other. There was a pretty good distance between each tree giving the bushes and grass plenty of sunlight to grow for. The bushes wore little purple flowers and the sky above her was calm and midnight blue. Milon did not recognize the place neither did she remember anything like it where she lived.

"Who's there!" the sudden shouting got her on her feet. Her body protested but she ignored it. Her eyes quickly searched the small area, what was she doing? There might be someone out there who could help her figure out where she was. "H-Hello? Is anybody there?" she replied weakly searching for the person who shouted at her. Her voice was dry and she barely croaked out the words. She heard rustling form behind her and turned around. Her heart sank and her face went pale as she saw a human man, around his 40'es aiming an arrow at her. "Who are you?" he said steady but threatening. Milon opened her mouth but not a word came out.

She fumbled with her pale hands trying to distract herself "I-I-I'm M-" "Oh Vikus! Stop scaring the poor child!" Milon was cut right off, seeing an older woman coming up from behind the man. As she saw Milon she gasped "oh my! You must be freezing child" the woman took a step forward and Milon automatic took one backwards.

This didn't seem to please the woman, she put her hands on her hips and ordered simply "come here". The teen looked over at the man who now had lowered his weapon and observed her. She slowly took a step forward, and then another and a third, and a fourth, until she was in front of the tall woman. The woman was wearing a brown dress with a black shawl. Her hair was short and hold out of her face with a band. Milon seemed to shrink under her gaze and looked down at her bare feet. She herself was only wearing a pair of grey jeans, a tank top and a blue sweatshirt. And of course a necklace which Anya had giving her.

Suddenly the woman laughed, Milon looked up at her and was surprised to see the woman take her hand and lead her towards a house. The blond did not resist but was wary of the man behind her. It was a single house; it looked to be made out of wood and stone. A hill stood behind it, shielding it if storm would come.

The woman let her inside and settled her at a small dinner table. The house had an open storage room by the door and a wall followed the line of the door and into the room. It was a small house and over by the storage room, which was no real room for there were no other doors than the front door, was a make-self wall which separated the bedroom from everything else.

The man entered and laid his weapons on another table, he sat down beside it making sure she knew that he would shoot her if she tried anything. The woman sat a cup of something which looked and smelled like tea in front of her and sat down on a chair next to her. Milon looked at it wary, not daring to taste if it really was tea. "Come on darling, I promise you it's not poisoned" the woman chuckled, but the horrified look on Milon's face made her stop.

"it's tea" she then said, Milon looked down at the drink and slowly put it to her lips. It was sweet, better than any tea she had ever tasted. As she put it down she looked at the woman still a bit intimidated. "My name is Charlotte Herrit" the older woman introduced and then pointed at the man "and this is my husband Vikus Herrit" Milon nodded her head "I'm…" she stopped herself instantly. Should she tell them her real name? What if they shoot her? What if they- no, you always comes longest with honesty "My name is Milon" she said and quickly took another zip of her drink.

Charlotte just kept smiling at her, sensing she was very scared "now Milon, why don't you tell me what you were doing out there in the cold" she asked softly. Milon hesitated a little, she could already tell just by looking that this was not her home, or anywhere near her home "I don't know, I just woke up" she could have smacked herself if I weren't for the gigantic headache she was having. That sounded so stupid. Ashamed she looked down at the wooden planks in the table.

Charlotte stopped smiling and simply looked at her "do you have any idea of where you are child?" the blond shook her head and looked expectantly at her. "Well my dear, you are at Greyland, right outside of Leyawiin"

"Leyawiin" the teen tried out the word, it sounded weird and she didn't recognize it "Where is Leyawiin?" she asked cluelessly. "Hmm, you sure are lost aren't you?" Tears prickled in the teen's eyes "please, I don't know where I am or how I got here" then a thought suddenly hit her causing her to stand up "my brother! Anya!"

The woman forced the young woman down, holding her as she began to cry. "Easy there, what is it with your brother? Who is Anya?" Milon couldn't take much more and spilled everything that she knew, from the storm to the blackout and to her waking up in the middle of nowhere.

"Alright, listen we have a spare bed right over there, what do you say to that tomorrow we head into town and ask if someone seen you brother and friend, okay?" Milon nodded and dried away her tears.  
She laid in that horrible bed that night, not begin able to sleep before she was too exhausted to even think. Too exhausted to wonder, where she was and where Nate and Anya was.

Milon had been up before the other two, and sat now quietly at the table, waiting for them to wake up. To say that she had gotten much sleep was a downright lie. The bed she had borrowed had been horrible and all the thoughts spinning around in her head didn't help either. "Milon, what are you doing up so early" it was Charlotte who finally emerge from the bedroom. The teen smiled tiredly at her "I couldn't sleep" she simply said. The woman shook her head and began the making of some break-fast. "Turn it down you two, you could wake the dead with your chip-chap" Milon turned to greet Vikus but let out a loud gasp and turned her face to the table quickly as she saw his lack of clothing. Or in English: he was naked. She could hear both of them chuckle "what? Never seen a man before?" of course she had! She had seen Anya's younger brother when they had changed his diapers!

Anyway she kept her eyes shut as he walked past her over to a drawer with clothing. "You will have to take our guest into town yourself I'm afraid, I promised Mordun to take a look at his horse"  
"no problem" Charlotte answered and put a plate before the girl "thank you" she muttered and began eating, now realizing how hungry she was. Vikus gave his wife a small kiss before leaving the house.

"Charlotte are you sure about this?" Milon asked blushing as she looked at herself in the small mirror. "Of course, you look wonderful dear!" As soon as Vikus had left Charlotte had begun questioning Milon's cloth. And somehow had the older woman managed to get her into changing her jeans and sweatshirt with a long blue dress. It was lovely no doubt, but Charlotte had literally given it to her, not asking for anything in return. She had also said "With that strange cloth you are bound to draw attention to yourself, and excuse me for saying, but it is quite a story you got there" and then she had laughed. The woman hat just brushed her honey-blond hair and she was radiant. _"Oh and this isn't drawing attention?"_ she wanted to say something, but found she couldn't win over the older woman.

As they left the little house, Milon was also given a simple, dirty, robe. She was happy it was used and worn. That also meant it was comfy and warm.

The neared the gates and the young woman stared at them in awe. Charlotte greeted the guard and they were allowed in. "Where are we going" the young blond asked as she was lead through the gates and into the city. "To the Three sister's inn my dear, if there is someone who knows what's going on, we might find them there" the woman whispered back, her grey-brownish hair swayed in the light breeze.

Milon looked around as they ventured into the city; the very first thing she saw was a great chapel. It was huge! Charlotte glanced back to see the young woman wide eyes, staring up at it. She chuckled lightly "come now dear, we are wasting time" she called, "comin-" Milon cut herself of and went completely still. She was shaking slightly and her eyes were even wider with fear.

The adult turned to see what had caught the teen's attention, but saw nothing but a pair of Argonians walking by. "Is it your first time seeing Argonians dear?" the pair walked down a new street and disappeared from sight "what is an 'argonian'?" she asked keeping her voice low. The woman glanced at her and began walking, "stay close to me, nothing will hurt you but I believe the sooner we leave the better" and Milon couldn't agree more.

"Charlotte welcome! Come in, come in!" Milon was quite surprised to see Charlotte rush in and hug a Argonian woman. The reptile looked Mmilon over and stepped over to her. She was greenish scaled and had three small horns sticking out by her jawline. She was fit and just as tall as Charlotte, which meant by a head and a quarter taller than Milon. "And who is this young lady?" she asked only a foot away from Milon. The human girl hurried grabbed her dress and curtsied "M-my name is Marion". It was just as Charlotte had told her before they stepped in _"when you greet someone you curtsies to them, and as long as you live under my roof you will go by the name Marion to strangers, alright?" _she had agreed to those terms thinking it was safest if people didn't know her real name.

"Marion? Is she with you Charlotte?" the woman in question made a sound of acknowledgement and said "you remember my daughter, Lilian? This is her daughter." The reptile immediately squealed "Well but welcome!" she hurried over and hugged the said teen, who was surprised to just have gotten a whole new identity. Milon was very tense as the strange woman embraced her, but relaxed when she figured out she was not going to hurt her. The green woman removed herself from the blond "My name is Kal-Le, it's a pleasure to meet you Marion"

Milon instantly felt bad for using a cover up name, the woman seemed so happy and carefree. "Kal-Le we actually came to ask you if you might have seen Marion's brother and maid, they got separated on the road" they were lead to a table by the window and they all three sat down. Kal-Le got a gloomy look on her face "you know it's dangerous on the road Charlotte, robbers and thieves. Unfortunately, no I haven't seen anyone knew. Well unless you count that man from the fighter's guild in."

Milon quickly looked down trying to hide how worried she was. "Fighter's Guild? Kal-Le that's a great idea! They might want to keep a look out for them" the human woman said happy, standing up. "We will go right now, I will stop by later and we can have a chat" the Argonian winked at the human woman just before they left.

By the end of the day Milon's feet were so sore, that she thought she wouldn't be able to walk for days to come. They had asked just about every villager if they had seen Nate and Anya, and Milon had now made a complete description on both of them. The fighter's guild had been quite friendly for someone who fights all day, they had made her smile and even offered her to hold a sword.

Milon had declined however, not wanting to embarrass herself.

She had also gotten over her fear for both Aragonians and Khajiits. Aragonians seemed to be a reptilian race from the land Black March. Despite her fear for them at first she had taken quite a liking to most of them. The Khajiits on the other had had seemed a bit more brutal being oversized cats. They seriously looked like lions on two legs. The origin form the land of Elsweyr which Charlotte told weren't that far from here.

All in all, they didn't find her brother and so called _'maid'_.

Milon could only imagine how her friend would react to that, probably not too well knowing Anya.

It was on her third day that something happened. Milon had finally gotten used to the horrible bed and was sleeping soundly when a loud knocking on the door woke her. She was only dressed in a white nightgown when Vikus hurried to the door. She peeked out from behind the wall, and saw him talking to a man his own age. He quickly turned and put some pants on "Marion, grab that bag over there and come with me" he ordered, she didn't protest and followed him out in the night with a rather heavy bag over her shoulder.

"What's going on?" she asked as she finally caught up with Vikus, "Mordun's horse is foaling" Milon brightened up in a big smile "that's great!" the angry glare he sent her told her otherwise however. "It's not, there are tons of wolves around here, if they smell the blood we will have a serious problem on our hands!" reality dawned on her as she weighted the back on her shoulder "what is it I'm carrying?" she asked hesitating.

The cold was biting on her sore feet's at the time they reached the farm. A small group of men, argonians and Khajiits had already showed up and greeted Vikus. They all gave Milon a funny look when they saw the little girl in her nightgown coming with the weapon bag. Her face started to heat up and she wished that she had had the time to change, or get a pair of shoes on.

Vikus took the bag from her and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her into the stable with the foaling horse. "Listen closely Milon, you have to stay in here with me at all times, in here the others will keep us save. Just help me with the horse" "But I never assisted a birth" she complained, the tall man stared angrily at her "you sure are useless aren't' you?" he said and then turned to the horse "go over in that corner and stay out of the way" he ordered. Milon felt tears sting in her eyes but did as she was told.

She couldn't help that she never seen a birth but on video. She couldn't help that she never held a weapon, what was he expecting of her!? The horse had already been at it for some time it seemed, for it weren't long until it began for real.

And sure enough, Milon could smell the blood clearly in the little stable. She stared in awe as the little baby horse, was pushed out. But she was also ripped out of her thoughts when she heard growling and shouting form outside. She wiped her head towards the stable door and watched as a wolf tackled one. Blood formed on the ground and she wasn't sure if it was the wolves' or not.

She let out a gasp when one of the beasts saw her. _"Stop that one!" "Kill it!"_ she heard the shouts and pressed herself up against the wooden wall when the wolf entered with a deep growl. It saw her, starred her right in the eyes, but the stench form the birth gained its attention. It slowly made its way down towards Vikus who backed away from the horse and foal. _"Kill it"_ was repeated over and over again in Milon's head as a short dagger slide in from the door. The wolf mouth opened over the foal's tiny head.

Without thinking twice the girl grabbed the small dagger and stabbed the wolf in the back, right where the neck meets the shoulders. The beast hauled loudly in pain and snapped its head towards her, but whimpered at the action. Milon wanted to back away from the creature who bared its teeth at her. But Vikus stopped her "don't let go of the dagger, don't let go!" he yelled.

The teen held onto the dagger all she could, almost riding on the wolf's back to avoid getting bitten. The wolf jumped around, trying to tear her off. And it worked. The girl was flung off tearing the weapon out along with her. She painfully hit one of the pillars, and slide to the ground. "Get up Milon! GET UP!" the voice was faint but she forced herself to open her eyes. The back of her head was burning and she nearly pissed herself when she saw the big wolf lunge at her. A sharp pain ripped through out her body, origin from her right shoulder. She screamed in agony.

The tears spilled and she could hear someone shout in the background _"get it off of her!"_ Blackness took over her vision and the voices fated away.

Milon slowly came to, opening tiredly her blue eyes. "She's waking up" someone said, she zoned in on the face above her and felt a wet rag on her forehead "Charlotte" again her voice was dry. The woman placed a cup of water at her lips and helped her zip a few drops down. "Easy now, don't overstrain yourself" she said softly. Milon tried to move and found her right shoulder bandaged. "What happened?" confusement laid deep in the teen's eyes. "You was being foolish that was what happened" a voice boomed, Milon looked over at Vikus who sat by the table. Memories of what had happened in the stable came rushing back at her.

"The foal!" she shouted worried and tried to get up, but was forced down by Charlotte. "The foal is fine; you should worry more about yourself! What were you thinking?" Vikus hissed, he stood up and sat by her bed. "You got bitten, the wound was quite deep" Charlotte said "we nearly lost you."

Realization dawned on Milon, she had nearly died.


	3. Chapter 3

Most of the descriptions, such as the info on the Oblivion Crisis, are taken directly from

**Chapter 3 - Being Safe**

Milon was told that she had been asleep for half a day; Charlotte had used special herbs from the forest to stop the pain. But if you touched it, it would hurt of course but as long as she didn't overstrain or touch the wound she would be alright.

Already at noon she was allowed to get up and walk around, Charlotte helped her into a forest green dress. Milon didn't want to say that they looked poor but couldn't help but wonder why Charlotte never wore any of these beautiful dresses, Milon had even seen that they had a chest full of them. "Where do you have all of these dresses from?" Milon asked a bit shy, Charlotte smiled sadly up at her "my daughter, Lilian. Got married to a baron, he used to send her all types of gifts, and when he then married her and she moved out, she left a lot behind." She explained, it was clear that it had hurt the woman a lot to send her only child away.

"She was so beautiful, this dress, was her favorite" she closed the last button and looked Milon over before nodding in approval.

"Marion, are you ready?" the blond tilted her head then Vikus came in "ready for what?" Vikus went over to a cupboard and took out a few tools "Mordum has requested that you come help out with the stable that you so dearly messed up" he chuckled. Milon felt her heart sink, but Charlotte just shook her head "leave the poor girl alone" she said and got up "if you don't want to go, you can go into town with me" the woman offered.

For a moment the teen was tempted to go to town "Nah it's alright, I did mess up the stable didn't I? it would only be fair if I helped clean it up" Charlotte sighed "and then in that dress" she then chuckled and left the house.

"Vikus?"

"It's Mister Herrit to you" he said coldly

"…Mr. Harrit, can I ask you a question?"

"Haven't you already?"

Milon fell quiet feeling quite stupid, the man beside her sighed "go ahead". "Are you a vet?" she asked looking at his black hair. He glanced down at her, "a what?"

"A vet or veterinarian, an animal doctor" Milon explained. Vikus looked oddly at her for a moment before smiling "now you may call me Vikus"

Shortly after they arrived at the stables and were greeted by a man around his 80'. "Hello you two, glad to see that you could come" he looked once at Milon and smiled brightly "I believe I owe you my gratitude young lady, what you did was very brave" he shook her hand and kissed her knuckles briefly. Milon laughed nervously and blushed. "Brave? More like stupidity!" Vikus hissed, tearing Milon away from the old man.

As they entered the stables, the men from the other night were already working. Even outside in the fold, a few fences had been destroyed, and needed fixing. Vikus lead her over to a Argonian man and turned to her "Marion this is F'renzka a very good friend of mine, he will tell you what to do, remember; don't overstrain yourself and if there's something you can't handle, ask" with that he left with Mordum.

Milon stared at the red scaled man for a moment before remembering her role, she curtsied deeply "My name is Marion, it's a pleasure to meet you" his laughter made her look up, "no need to be so formal, my name is F'renzka" he shook her hand and she smile immediately.

She was in the middle of rolling the last straw bale over to the stables when a Khajiit called her over. He was about Milon's height but was clad in a leather armor and had a two dual swords on his back "Excuse me miss, but which way is Leyawiin?" he asked, Milon abandoned the bale and pointed towards the gates in the distance "right over there sir" she flashed him a tired smile and went back to the bale. She had singlehanded transported 5 bales to the stable, and her arms was starting to protest the action. But she refused to ask for help, it was enough that she showed up in her nightgown and got bitten by a wolf. She didn't want to seem weaker than she already was.

"do you need some help miss?" the cat man asked looking at her awkwardly, for a moment she consideret saying yes but then remembered her previously thought. "N-no thank you" she smiled, her right arm was slightly numb and she fought to just keep the bale rolling.

She shrieked in surprise as the bale got lighter and began rolling faster. She glanced to her right and saw the Khajiit from before helping her roll it. "You really look like you could use a little help miss" he said, Milon smiled gratefully and it wasn't long till the last bale was stapled outside. "Thank you for your help" she said and he bowed slightly "always a pleasure to help, I'm Ja'Waru" she curtsied and introduced herself. She had a feeling that she didn't do anything beside that.

"And who was that?" Milon whirled around to see Vikus standing with his arms over his chest and a frown on his face. "Uh, his name is Ja'Waru he helped me with the bale" she smiled innocently, knowing by his expression what he was implying.

"Marion!" F'renzka walked over to them and handed her a piece of paper "I see you're done with the bales, could you go to the store 'Best Goods and Guarantees' and buy these items?" she quickly looked at the list and smiled up at him "of course" F'renzka handed her a small bag of coin and she went on her way.

The Argonian looked at the bales and then at Vikus "you know she's doing a pretty good job, especially with that injured shoulder" he pointed out; Vikus simply huffed and went back to the horses.

The doorbell rang when Milon entered the store. Her nerves were sitting in her throat, she was not used to go shopping and her hands were shaking. "Well hello there, come on in" Milon did as instructed and closed the door "I see your back, any luck finding your brother?" the blond sadly shook her head "no, do you have these things in store?" she handed the woman the list.

The woman's name was Leliana, and she was a Bosmer. Bosmers were Elven-folk from Valenwood. Leliana had owned the shop after her mother Elsynia's and father Gundalas' death.

Milon walked around the shop while the young unmarried Bosmer gathered the was studying the front of a book when she was called over. "You found something interesting" she laughed, Milon simply smiled "that book over there, what's that all about?"

The Bosmer walked over to take a look "What? Never heard of the Oblivion Crisis?" Milon stared at her and Leliana looked like her costumer just had grown another head "how can you not have heard of the Oblivion Crisis?" she erupted.

"The Oblivion Crisis, also known as the Great Anguish, was a total war between the Daedra and the population of Tamriel. Uriel Septim VII and all of his known heirs were assassinated. Shortly afterward, Oblivion Gates to the Deadlands opened across Tamriel and Daedra poured out as the result of a fanatical cult of worshippers of Mehrunes Dagon known as the Mythic Dawn. Widespread devastation and casualties resulted across entire provinces. The daedra besieged Skyrim, and laid waste to the Old Holds. In Black Marsh, the Hist called back many Argonians to fight off the Daedra. The Daedric commanders closed many gates to stop the united Argonians from entering. In Cyrodiil, the city of Kvatch was entirely destroyed. The Empire earned the hatred of the Dunmer by pulling Imperial forces out of Morrowind during the crisis in order to better protect Cyrodiil. The Empire was near collapse, but Uriel VII's illegitimate son, Martin Septim, ended the invasion with the help of a mysterious hero, but the cost was enormous. Martin, the last of the Septim bloodline, sacrificed himself and the Amulet of Kings to become Akatosh's Avatar and cast Mehrunes Dagon back into Oblivion. This event marked the end of the Third Era and the beginning of the eventual disintegration of the Third Empire."

Milon stared at her "you read too much"

The trees outside was swaying gently in the breeze, Leliana had been slightly offended and had asked her to leave. She saw a large crowd down the road, she knew that she should get back but… a little peek has never hurt anyone, right?

She pushed her way through the crowd and saw Ja'Waru get thrown to the ground right at her feet. He looked up at her and was about to say something when he was pulled back by his tail. He hissed loudly but was soon swung into the ground "bad kitty!" the imperial man shouted. Milon had never seen him before, he was very fit and you could see his abs clearly through his shirt.

He threw around with the Khajiit like he weighted nothing. Ja'Waru had lost his swords, and was almost completely defenseless against the human. "S-stop!" she shouted, the imperial looked over at her "stay out of this miss, it does not concern you" Ja'Waru was staying down, not putting up a fight after the beating. Blood was dripping from his mouth and he let out pitiful noises.

"But he's not putting up a fight, he had enough!" she stepped forward and kneeled by his side, setting her things on the ground. "Why you…" she glanced up at the man just enough to see him lifting his hands at her. "Why you bitch! How dare you interfere!" his fist came down towards her and she prepared herself for the hit... But it never came.

"Did your mother never teach you not to hit on girls?" a calm female voice asked. She only dared look at the woman who had just saved her. Milon had not heard or seen the group of people walk into the fight, but was thankful for it now. 5 armor clad warriors made a protective half circle around her and Ja'Waru. "I suggest you leave" the woman warned.

The imperial man sized the group up and down, before taking a step back "sure damsel, I'm leaving" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" the two people flanking them quickly grabbed the woman before she got the chance to tackle the imperial. "Easy Eva" the Argonian soothed. "yeah let him go, let him run away" the Redguard backed up.

The woman, Eva, turned to face Milon, while the group told people to go mind their own business. "I don't know whether to call you brave or stupid girl, but you have my thanks" Eva bowed slightly and offered her hand. The Redguard and Argorian helped Ja'Waru up and walked away with him. Milon stood up on her own glancing around the group "you're welcome, I guess…"

The woman laughed, for being a warrior she was very pretty. She had shoulder long red hair and green eyes. She was radiating with pride and dignity. "I'm Eva, Protector of the Fighter's Guild, it's nice to meet you" Milon curtsied "I'm Marion, thank you for saving me".

"Saving you? But you saved Ja'Waru, he is our group's messenger, but he has a hidden talent for getting into trouble" she whispered the last part like it was a big secret. Somehow Eva reminded Milon of that older sister she never got, which made things a whole lot more awkward.

Without realizing it, they had begun to walk, another Argonian had taken her things and they were ever so slowly making their ways to the Guild house. "We just arrived from Chorrol, we took a job there… something about finding a rich boy and some maid" Milon stopped in her tracks "that's should never be a boy named Nate and the maid Anya?"

Eva looked surprised "Actually yeah, that was their names, how do you know?" Milon felt the smile broke through; they were actually searching for them! "Because I'm the one who sent out the request, Nate is my brother" she said honestly, they had just entered the hall and the group scattered around. Eva got a grim look on her face and led Milon to a living room "sit down miss, I have bad news"

Nervously Milon sat down in the chair across from Eva "Miss, your brother have been accused and arrested for black magic, he is too be transported to Imperial City and will be executed in one week" the woman waited patiently as the words settled in. Milon immediately slouched in the chair, looking very tired. "W- What? But Nate doesn't like magic, neither the less has he never performed any kind of it" she said in a whisper, her throat felt dry and the room started spinning.

"Miss, are you alright?" Eva just managed to grab her as she stumbled out of the chair. "Whoa, easy now" the woman nearly shrieked when she looked at her hands and saw blood on them, "what the-…"

Milon pushed Eva away and hurried out of the door. She disappeared down the street, running towards the west gates. Her right shoulder had covered her dress in the red stain. Milon ignored the pain that was racing through her body and ran past the guard who startled, shouted at her.

She saw charlotte at the door, brooming the front steps when she came running. It was amazing she could see anything at all with all the tears in her eyes. She crushed into the woman, crying loudly against her. Charlotte barely threw the broom away before the teen was clustering to her. "Milon? What's wrong?" she asked worried. Milon tried to speak but it the older woman was unable to understand a single word.

As soon as he had heard crying, Vikus had come running, his bow at the ready. Both adult had been out of their mind trying to figure out what the girl was saying. It took Charlotte half an hour to calm the blond enough to find the problem. They were both shocked by the news and tried to make Milon stop crying her eyes out while Charlotte fixed her shoulder.

It had turned night time when they were done. They had just taken something to eat when they were hungry and went straight to bed. It was very late and Milon couldn't sleep, even with the headache pouncing behind her skull. Her thoughts kept reaching out for her brother. She suddenly felt very alone and a very long way away from home.

The blond missed her own warm bed; she missed the classroom and the stupid games. She missed her parents and her many pairs of comfy jeans. She missed the secure feeling and the sweet smell of lavender which her mother used when she washed their cloth.

She had heard Vikus and Charlotte talking to each other before they fell asleep, they were talking about her. They couldn't keep her here forever, and someone would eventually start questioning her identity. Milon was beyond scared. The wound on her shoulder had stopped stinging, it was healing nicely had Charlotte said, but she needed to be more careful.

The teen quietly slipped out of bed, she found the pile of clothing, which held the jeans and sweatshirt. It was dark, but since she had been awake for a long time her eyes had adjusted to it. She heard someone rustle from behind the make-self wall "Milon? Is that you?" Charlotte whispered, Milon debated if she needed answer her and then said "Yes, I just need some air go back to sleep" again she heard the rustling and knew the adult had lain back down.

She silently slipped into her normal cloth and the shoes she had been given and slipped outside. The wind was chilly and played with her hair, it was getting filthy, not shinning as much as it used too. Charlotte had tried to get her to take a shower, but washing yourself out behind the house, where everyone could just stop by, didn't sit too well with her. Heck, the idea of using a hole in the ground as a toilet was just about too much for her.

"When did everything become so complicated" she asked the moon as she walked down the small path. She waved at the guards when she walked past the gates and they left her alone. The blue eyes searched the path ahead of her and she closed in on the stables, stopping by the fence. She gazed in on the horses, they were so calm. But they had each other, they weren't separated. They were safe.

So? hate it/love it?

please R&R! I have spend most of my time in class writing this, so i would just love if you would leave a comment!

next chapter is going to be a little more exciting, Milon is turning into a BAD girl! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Not so innocent anymore**

The idea had planted itself in her mind before she even got back. It had sat its roots in her heart and the plan was starting to grow. She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop it. As the next day came she became more silence, she observed everyone more and she noted in her mind: where and when certain people would do what and where they would get the needed items.

The day passed and noon came by she took a stroll in the town, she felt she needed to apologies to Eva for her actions yesterday but she also needed to buy some things for the money Mordum had given her. Milon like the elder man, but she also felt that he was getting a little too close for comfortable.

The blond entered the Guild house and was immediately witness to another fight; this one however, quite verbal.

"Come on! Why can't I go?!"

"Because you're not ready! You will get yourself killed, is that what you want!?"

"I am not! I can take care of myself!"

"And what am I supposed to tell your brother when we bring him your lifeless body! I swore to train you!"

"And so you have done! I'm going!"

"You are not!"

It was Eva and Ja'Waru going at each other, both had their weapons drawn, but neither of them seemed to want to hit the other. The Argorian from the other day approached her and led her into another room "What do you want" he said coldly, Milon shivered slightly but manage to stand a little taller "I came to apologies to Eva for my actions yesterday, my emotions got the best of me" the human glanced back at the fight "but I see I came on a bad time" there was a trace of sadness in her voice and the reptile sighed but then smiled.

"Thank goodness, you made her really worried the way you just ran off. Excuse me for my tone when you arrived, but Eva takes things like that pretty personal, I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to go at her" he said, every word dripping with honesty.

Milon stared at her for a moment before pointing to him and then Eva "You…and her, are you… you know?" Milon made and odd spinning motion with her hands and it took a moment for the reptile to understand. He took a sharp intake, and Milon swore if he had been human, he had been blushing. "No, no… not at all, I just worry about her, she's my mate- I mean teammate, you know like mates of a team, but no-..." he looked at her oddly "please don't tell her" the red scaled man looked down, almost ashamed of himself. "I won't, your secret is safe with me" she held a finger up before her lips and smiled.

A sly thought hit her and she spoke slowly "I was wondering, could you show me how to handle a sword?" she knew it was risky to ask him but she had to. "Why would you want to learn that" he tilted his head "And why not ask your father or something" the beastman was getting suspicious and demanded answers, Milon knew there was no saying 'nevermind' now, it would be too spontaneous.

"Well I don't want people to know. They don't think a girl like me should have to learn anything like that" she said and looked around to make sure they were alone, before grabbing the collar of her dress. The man before her looked alarmed when she showed him her bare shoulder, but relaxed visually when he saw the bandages. "What happened?"

"A wolf attack a few days ago, one of them got me and I nearly died" she answered truthfully. Her eyes meet his with new determination "I want to learn how to defend myself, even if it's just a little" Milon made sure to look as desperate as she could, knowing many would believe her. Of course it was the truth, but she wasn't just planning to defend herself…

He didn't even think about it, but just nodded "that is a very good reason, and since you keep my secret I will keep yours. Meet me outside in 10 minutes, you can go ask Aron to give you an armor, just say that Drummer sent you" the lizard turned on his heels and walked out.

It had taken her some time to find Aron, which turned out to be the Redguard. He had looked suspiciously and angry at her when she had asked for an armor, but had given her one (and helped her into it) when she had mentioned Drummer. She sneaked out by the backdoor trying not to draw too much attention to herself.

Drummer looked up impatiently when she finally showed up "Sorry Aron wouldn't hand it over" she half lied, but the reptile seemed to buy it and nodded "alright the first thing you want to do is…"

Her feet were sore; she could barely stand on them so much did they hurt. But it was nothing in comparison to her arms. She was twisting and turning in her bed; Charlotte had gotten used to it and was not waking up at any noise she made anymore. Milon had trained with Drummer all day, and when he had to leave he gave her permission to take the dagger and train some more. She couldn't keep the armor as well though, and she had to promise to bring back the weapon tomorrow.

The teen ignored the protest her body made when she stood up, and found the sag she had bought earlier. Her heart was sitting in her throat when she grabbed an apple and laid it into the bottom of it, she took a few more and found an old blanket to stuff into the bottom. She quickly hid the bag under her bed and slipped into it again.

She didn't have much more time.

The next day she had convinced Drummer to show her a few tricks more, and then he said that he had told her the basic, and couldn't teach her more without getting paid for it, she huffed in frustration. Money was one thing she was very short on. Of the little money she had gotten, only 3 coins remained. That sag hadn't been very expensive but Leliana had pushed the prize a little higher on purpose.

Drummer had seen how troubled she had been and had allowed her to borrow the dagger once again. As he left, Milon silently apologies for what she was about to do, knowing it was wrong. "Drummer!" she called after him, the Argonian turned slightly to look at her. Milon shifted nervously "I-I think you should tell her!" she was not sure if it was a good idea to tell the warrior what to do. But it might be her last time seeing him. She didn't want to misplace his trust but she couldn't wait any longer; she had to carry out her plan soon. Drummer smiled and nodded his head once, entering the halls of the guild.

She had also offered her help in Mordum's stables, she had feed and groomed each and every horse and had taken a strange liking to a black mare. The mare had seemed pleased with the extra attention and Milon had gladly taken the offer when Mordum asked her if she would like to ride it. The mare was big and sturdy and could easily carry both Milon and an Orc if it had too. Mordum had told her that the horse's name was Nikki and that he waited for someone to come buy her. The blond purposely left the door unlocked when the sun was setting and it was time to go home.

Charlotte had been cursing and swearing as she made their dinner. She hadn't been able to find any of her ingrediences and in a last minute attempt she had sent Milon out to buy some extras. Milon was fast and returned with the food quickly, she put the remaining coins onto of the cupboard and helped prepare the dinner.

Milon knew what she had to do, everything was set in motion, nu turning back now. She was feeling sick, like she was ready to throw up. Yet she forced herself out of bed. She slipped into some of Vikus pants and secured them tightly with a belt, she also grabbed one of his shirts, a thick jacket and a hat. The blond looked down at herself and for once was she happy with being flat chested.

She found the sag and took the leftovers of the dinner as well as a knife and the wallet from the cupboard. She looked at the wall, which she knew Charlotte and Vikus was sleeping behind and lay a neatly folder piece of paper on her bed. She quickly dried away the tears in her eyes and slipped outside.

Milon found the dagger she had borrowed from Drummer behind a barrel and sneaked down the path. She took the hat off before she got to the gate and waved at the guard. Her nodded once at her but left her alone, thinking she just was out for a walk.

She kept her head down when she entered the fold. Carefully opened she the door and her heart were jumping up and down in joy as she found it was still unlocked. The horses neighed at her when she entered and she began to mumble softly till the calmed down. Milon walked over to Nikki and woke the mare "Hey girl" her voice was shaky and her whole body was trembling.

Milon placed the hat on her head and hid her hair underneath; she hurriedly saddled up and took a sag of food for Nikki. It was going to be a long trip for the horse and she would need all the food she could get.

She left another note in the box, saying that she was sorry for taking Nikki and that she would return it. Milon wasn't too sure about that, she could get killed, and then it would be pretty hard returning a horse when you're dead.

She took the horse out and glanced at the still dark house. "I'm sorry" she muttered and went through some of the badly repaired fence, when she had been observing the other day; she had seen how one of the men had ruined it by falling right through it. It was an accident but the odds were in her favor. By the time people would start asking about her whereabouts, she would be long gone.

"_Dear Vikus & Charlotte_

_I am beyond grateful for what you have done; you truly did save my life.  
You kept me safe and gave me shelter when I was lost.  
You have no idea how much it hurts me to misplace your trust like this, but I have to save me brother.  
We are not from your world and I am not willing to leave without him._

_I can't let him get executed, I am sorry for taking your food and money but I need to get there fast._

_- Milon_

_P.S. I'm sorry"_


	5. Chapter 5

**LSP Reviewer** - thank you vey much for your review and I'm really glad that you liked it! English is my second language and I'm sorry for the grammars, I will try to do better :D

on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Over the hills and far away**

Milon had passed a little village a while ago and had asked for directions to the nearest town to north. The residents of the village had been very confused to see a young boy at their front door in the middle of the night. But they shrugged it off as a special deliverance. They had told her that the name of the nearest town was Bravil and she simply had to follow the path all the way "Just follow the main path and don't take any turns, you will be there in no time"

No time, it had been an hour now. She had just crossed a bridge and looked into the woods around the road. The fact that she couldn't see if something was hiding in them made her feel insecure, she had a bad feeling about traveling like this. It was like she didn't have control over anything, well, she didn't but…

She had decided to take a rest when she reached Bravil. Nikki was walking in a steady, fast tempo and she didn't seem to be tired in the least. She even seemed to ignore Milon's insecurity.

"You stupid horse" the blond muttered simply to break the silence. The black mare snorted but let her passenger badmouth her a little more. "It's your own fault" she said persistent looking down at the mane of the animal. She sighed deeply "this is stupid…"the words were just above a whisper "what am I doing here, where is here" the fact that this wasn't her world had set in a few days ago, when Vikus had showed her a map.

She defiantly couldn't remember a continent name Tamriel last time she had had geography. Vikus had explained to her that she was in the most southern city in Cyrodiil. She had gotten a good picture of where she was and how long there was to imperial city. But seeing the roads with her own eyes was a bit harder than reading the map.

The forest thinned out and the large river of Niben stretched out on her right. In the distance she could see the large walls of Bravil ever so slowly being illuminated in the morning sun…

"Alright, but it will be the last one, you understand?" Milon fed another apple to Nikki. "It's not good for you, too many apples will make you sick" she explained in the most serious tone. "Or in a worst case scenario: you will get fat, and then instead of walking down the road you will be rolling around, cuz you will be too fat to walk, you will look like a big, round, fluff, ball" she patted the animals muzzle gently before grabbing the headgear to make the horse look at her "you do understand what I am telling you, right?"

There was silence, like she was expecting Nikki to answer her "alright, one more, but that's the last one!" she gave yet another apple and the horse, who ate it happily. She closed the leather bag, and cursed "stupid horse" when she entered the gates and found an inn just as she look around. "Welcome to Silverhome on water, boy. What can I do for you?" Milon shook her head, and putted her hands in her pockets, "a room please" she ordered.

The man behind the desk looked unamused, "I have just one left; it will be 20 coins please"

"…"

"…"

"Have a good night sir"

"20 coins he have got to be kidding that's outrageous!" Milon cursed loudly as she left the inn. Outside the darkness had finally laid its dark carpet on the sky and beside that, it had started to rain. "Oh just my luck…"

She walked further into town in hope of finding some shelter. "Hey you there! Yeah you, up here" Milon looked up to see a Khajiit at the door of a second floor-house. The blond blinked twice and turned to him "yeah?" the Khajiit laughed; he seemed to be drunk, mostly because he was still holding a large mug in his hand. "What are you standing around in the rain for? Come on up and join us!" he shouted.

The blond wondered what he meant with "join us" if he would try to get her drunk, she was out of there. She found the stairs and was soon led inside by the Khajiit. "What were you doing out in the rain young sir?" the cat asked amused, "I was trying to find a place to sleep but the inn is so expensive" the girl in disguise, complained and got handed a dirty towel. She looked at the towel for a minute, until she sighed "probably better than getting sick."

Inside of the house was four other people, two of them greeted her but the others ignored her, too busy drinking from their mugs. Milon gave the towel bag and then an Argonian gave her a mug "drink this, you will be feeling warm again in a minute" he said happily. The teen looked skeptically at the drink not sure if she dared drink it "what is this?" nobody answered her as they went on to talk to one another.

She then put the mug to her mouth and took a little zip. She immediately spited it back into the cup and grimaced "bitter" she placed the mug on the table, hoping someone would clean that up later. Milon had never been one for parties or drinking, actually, she barely even touched alcohol. It tasted foul, she always said.

The blond tucked the Khajiit, who had brought her here, in his sleeve. "Excuse me, but would it be alright if I could sleep here for the night?" she asked, he smiled and nodded, and drank more of the bitter drink. "of course, there are beds right upstairs you just take the last one on the row."

"Finally" she sprawled out on the simple bed, her whole body was sore from the long trip on horse. Milon didn't dare strip off any of her clothing, not even her hat did she remove. One thing was asking to sleep in a house full of people, who probably couldn't even remember their own name. But she was still a girl, and she would like to keep them in the belief of her being a boy. She sent a silent prayer for her brother and Anya to be alright, and wait for her, before she closed her eyes and drifting away into the dream world.

Milon woke up to the loud noise of someone snoring in her ear. As her senses slowly awoke she also noticed how an arm laid lazily over her waist and a tail over her legs. Panic grew in her chest and she turned slowly, so that she wouldn't wake the person, who had decided to share bed with her. It was the Argonian who had given her the mug; he was lying right up against her, using her as an oversized pillow. Her hat was gone and her long honey-blond hair was sprawled out underneath them.

She ever so slowly moved his arm and slipped out of the bed. Her hat lay on the floor under the bed and the blond quickly hid her hair underneath it again. It looked like everyone just had passed out, on whatever surface there was room enough on. The young girl sneaked downstairs and looked around.

It was just as messy as when she had arrived. Nobody except her was awake it seemed. She felt her heart speed up as she knelt before one of the chests. Again she planned on stealing; she didn't know why she did it this time, but her mind told her to do it. Quickly she opened the container, there were a lot of bottles, and it was probably that bitter drink she had been offered. She took a few and hurriedly closed the chest, hoping nobody would notice.

The sun outside was just showing above the horizon. Milon didn't linger at it and found her way down again. The town was quiet and she was heading for the gate when she saw it open up. Her whole body went cold and she quickly hid in between two houses. A small group of five persons entered and the female started talking to the guard. He saluted her and the group split up. The woman and an Argonian walked right pass her, not noticing her hiding in the shadows. _"Oh god I didn't think they would catch up with me so fast_" her mind yelled. "So where do you think she is?" Drummer asked "she just a little girl, she doesn't really know what she's doing… let's check the inns" Eva's reply was cold; it held a promise of death and destruction.

They went into the expensive inn and Milon looked skeptically at the guard, he was defiantly on the lookout, and Milon knew that it was for her. "There must be another way out" she whispered. She walked out on the other side and saw a pair of guards walk past the large chapel. She carefully sneaked over to them and saw them disappear into a guard tower. Correction: the **only** guard tower that led to the other side of the moat. She had seen it when she had arrived the other day.

Milon quickly made up her mind and entered the tower with a sly grin; there were crates and barrels in there along with a ladder. She took out the stolen dagger and hid behind a crate when she heard voices. The girl's heart sped up, and she put a hand to her mouth, when she noticed how loud her breathing had gotten. It was first when the voices had left and the door closed, that she dared to move.

She moved quickly but as quiet as she could when she climbed up. She may have found a couple of meat in some of the barrels, and finders' keepers, right?

It was when she was just outside the post room, that she began to worry. She looked back, wondering if this was the right thing to do. No, she knew this was wrong and her morals were shouting at her to stop, but what else were she to do? She didn't want to kill anyone, hell she didn't know if she even could kill someone, what wouldn't happen with their families? Milon swallowed hard and went back. She couldn't do this, there had to be another way.

She opened the trap door but accidentally knocked over a barrel. Before she could register what had happen, her body had moved her out of sight. Behind some of the storage.

One of the guards quickly ran over and checked "I'm going to check what that was, stay here" he said to the other before disappearing. Milon pushed back the laughter and couldn't believe her luck. Whichever god that was watching out for her, must love her. She peeped out on the other guard who was busy watching the road. She sneaked up behind him and hit him in the bag of his head with the hilt of the dagger "I'm very sorry, please forgive me" she muttered and looked out of the window.

Upon looking down she began question her sanity, she would never survive jumping down from here. She looked around and saw a chest in the corner. She tried to open it but it was locked. "So much for luck, this was the worst idea I ever had…" her eyes traveled to the unconscious guard and she took his bundle of keys.

At her fifth try the chest opened up and she almost squealed in happiness when she saw a rope. Of course they had a rope, if the building caught on fire the guards would still have a chance of getting out!

The second her feet touched the ground she heard someone gasp loudly from the tower. The other guard had surely returned and seen his partner knocked out. She ran past the rocks and jumped up on Nikki, the poor animal pranced and neighed loudly in protest before setting into a fast gallop.

Milon kept the black mare in gallop, and it wasn't long till they passed two inns. Nikki was gasping for air and walked slowly down the road. The blond girl on its back was mumbling apologizing to the creature while keeping her head down in shame.

They didn't stop to take any brakes, on the other hand, Milon kept Nikki in a tempo where the horse could go about all day. It was first at dawn when they could catch a glimpse of the imperial city bridge. From there it didn't take long to get to it. She unmounts and headed into the inn. The owner told her that the execution was going to take place in two day, on the arcane University. She explained that it wasn't for public and only guards and inhabitant of the Arcane was allowed to be there. She also asked into the rumors to not seem too suspicious and the woman was more than happy to share the news.

The girl in disguise exited the inn, knowing that the fighter's guild would soon catch up with her again. "This is getting worse by the second" she mumbled. Taking Nikki by the headgear and starting to walk over the bridge.

She had not been able to find an inn inside the city and it was getting dark. Fast.

She had never been good at big and crowded places and she kept getting lost inside the city. And she didn't have the courage to ask a guard after all she had stolen. She was walking at the waterfront with Nikki in tow. The blond yawned loudly and didn't even bother to cover it "god, the days goes so fast" she hadn't noticed how fast the sun had set; it felt as if it still was noon.

"Come on girl, there must be someplace where we can sleep."


End file.
